EunHae
by SOM-house
Summary: "EunHae. Le EunHae. Le fameux EunHae. Un pairing qui en fait rêver plus d'un. Qui peut résister à un câlin de deux idiots en direct ? EunHae. Une amitié si franche, si fusionnelle. EunHae."
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : LiaSun_

_Pairing : Ah ah _

_Rating : K+_

_EunHae. Le EunHae. Le fameux EunHae. Un pairing qui en fait rêver plus d'un. Qui peut résister à un câlin de deux idiots en direct ? EunHae. Une amitié si franche, si fusionnelle. EunHae._

_Il les regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, d'un regard protecteur, maternel, en train de se disputer devant des dizaines de spectateurs et des milliers de téléspectateurs. Assis sur son fauteuil d'animateur, ça le fait sourire. Les spectatrices sont hystériques. Ça leur semble magique, mignon, irrésistible et pourtant c'est tellement habituel. Un scène pareil, il en a vu des centaines. Si elles savaient qu'il les avait vu se rouler des pelles monumentales, dormir ensemble, se faire manger l'un l'autre, elles en mourraient sûrement. C'est pourtant si habituel. Des centaines de fois il a assisté à ça. Ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Juste un habitude, une simple habitude. Il les trouve pourtant mignon lui aussi, les observant comme une mère le ferait. Deux de ses enfants se chamaillant. Il se dit que ça ne fait que resserrer leur lien. Une dispute fictive. Juste pour amuser la galerie. Ils se moquent. Du fan service rien de plus. Ils aiment ça eux aussi. Voir le regard brillant des fans, leur envie. Surtout leur envie. Ils ont toujours aimé ça._

_L'émission se termine par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils saluent le public, LeeTeuk fait son spitch final puis sort de scène. Il entend le brouhaha des fan. « c'était la plus belle émission que j'ai vu » « Ils étaient beaux » « Je crois que je me lasserais jamais du EunHae » « Encore ». Ils y arrivent toujours. Être au centre de l'attention. Ils y arrivent._

_Après un petit débriefing, ils rentrent. La maison est silencieuse. Les autres doivent être couchés. LeeTeuk va vérifier. Il remonte des couvertures, ferme des volets, range quelques objets tombés, les regarde dormir puis s'en va dans le salon. Il y retrouve EunHyuk et DongHae, plongés dans un film inintéressant à la télé._

- _Allez vous couchez, leur dit alors le leader._

_- On n'est pas fatigués, lui répondit DongHae sans même quitter du regard l'écran._

_- On a une journée charger demain._

_- On fait rien._

_- Il faut en profiter pour se reposer._

_- Oui donc on aura tout le temps demain._

_LeeTeuk soupire. Il reste planté à côté d'eux. Il les connaît bien. Aussi bien que lui même. Ils craqueront. Un jour ou l'autre. Et ce n'est pas loupé. A peine quelques secondes après, ils rendent les armes, éteignent la télé et partent se coucher d=non sans un « bonne nuit » réclamer par le plus vieux._

Il les connaît tous. Par cœur. Chacun de leur tourment. Chacun de leur secret. Chacune de leur expression, de leur réaction. Il les connais comme le fond de sa poche, comme une mère connaît ses enfants. Il n'a pas 28ans mais déjà 9 enfants qu'il chérie plus que tout. Il les aime comme une mère. C'est sa famille. Une famille dont il prend soin. Une famille dont il ne peut pas s'éloigner. Il les protège, les soigne, les veille, les regarde grandir, aimer, détester, se lier d'amitié. Ils les regardent évoluer sur scène. Les aide. Il serait près à n'importe quoi pour eux. Il est plus qu'un simple leader, il est comme une mère. Une mère aimante. Jamais il ne faillira à se rôle. Jamais.

- !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Enfin non pas bizarre. Comme quelque chose qu'il aurait déjà vécu mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il se frotta les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il tourna la tête et regarda l'être endormi à côté de lui. Ça le fit sourire. Comme tous les matins. Le même manège. Une habitude.

- LEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUK !

Le cri ne faisait donc pas parti de son rêve. Il se frotta les yeux encore dans le brouillard et se leva. Il n'aimait pas faire attendre. Il ne devait pas faire attendre. Il enfila un jogging et sortit. C'était un RyeoWook se tenant le bras qu'il retrouva dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de lui, le prit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur un chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Wookie ?

- J'me suis brûler.

Le plus jeune leva un regard douloureux vers son aîné. Celui-ci comprit alors pourquoi il se tenait le bras. Il retira doucement la main de RyeoWook et observa la marque rouge qui apparaissait lentement sur son avant bras. Il souffla dessus doucement.

- Passe le sous l'eau froid, je vais chercher de la crème.

- Hum, hum !

Comme si RyeoWook n'en était pas capable tout seul, il alla allumer le robinet et l'aida à se lever pour aller plonger son bras sous l'eau glacée. Il alla ensuite chercher l'onguent, puis le ramena dans la cuisine. Il essuya doucement la peau de RyeoWook avant de lui passer la pommade massant lentement pour que ça pénètre bien.

- Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai préparer mon café mais j'ai trébucher sur... sur... j'étais mal réveiller et le café s'est renversé sur mon bras. Ça fais mal.

- C'est pas grave. Ça va vite guérir. Tu en repassera ce soir et demain ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Fait attention la prochaine fois.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. LeeTeuk lui adressa un petit sourire. Il se demandera toujours comment RyeoWook peut être à la fois aussi maladroit et si bon en cuisine. Habituellement les deux ne vont pas de pair. « Mes enfants sont spéciaux » se dit-il avec un sourire.

- LEETEUUUUUUUUUUUUUK ! LEEEEEEEEEEEETEUK.

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa. Il ordonna à RyeoWook de rester assis, il s'occupera du petit déjeuner après et se dirigea vers la source de l'appel. Il trouva SungMin, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre l'air apeuré, son lapin jaune dans les bras.

- Un problème ?

- Araignée. Grosse. Énorme. Là.

Il montra un coin de la chambre. LeeTeuk ne vit rien au premier abord jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule ombre noir se faufile derrière l'armoire.

- Elle ne va pas te manger SungMin.

- Certaines araignées sont très venimeuse. C'est EunHyuk qui me l'a dis.

- EunHyuk dit parfois des bêtises. Je suis sûre qu'elle est inoffensive.

- T'en as aucune idée. Elle va venir me piquer pendant mon sommeil et tu ne retrouvera que mon cadavre.

- Oooooh ! Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Elle est derrière l'armoire. Je ne suis pas Hulk, je ne peut pas la soulever

- Elle est làààààà !

Il vit un point noir avancer rapidement sur le parquet. Il la suivit du regard et quand la malheureuse passa devant son pied, il l'écrasa d'un geste sec. Puis il partit chercher un mouchoir et essuya le sol. RyeoWook ne râlera pas trop... enfin, il avisa le reste de la chambre et cette tâche n'aurait rien changer au bazar ambiant.

- C'est bon, elle est morte, finit par dire le leader. Habille toi et range un peu ça. Tu compte tué RyeoWook ?

- T'es mon sauveur hyung, s'exclama SungMin rassurer en se levant.

- Hum ! Allez dépêche toi. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

SungMin hocha la tête. LeeTeuk savait très bien qu'il ne fera rien. Comment quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas qu'une seule de ses peluches soient pas à la bonne place au millimètre près pouvait-il vivre dans un foutoir pareil ? « Mes enfants sont spéciaux » se dit-il avec un sourire.

- TEUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Y'a plus d'eau chaude !

- JUNGSUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Je trouve pas ma deuxième chaussette !

- LEETEUUUUUUUUK ! EunHyuk me fait peur !

- HYUUUUUUUUNG ! Siwon veut m'enrôler dans une secte !

Des enfants si spéciaux. Si spéciaux.

Après avoir courut de droite à gauche, de haut en bas et à l'horizontal, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine maintenant peuplée de gens plus ou moins réveillés, plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur. RyeoWook par bonté d'âme, et voyant la détresse de son leader sous se flot de demandes, avait fait le petit déjeuner.

- LEETEEEEE...

- Mais laissez le manger merde

Tout le monde se tourna vers DongHae qui venait d'intervenir. Autour de la table, ils baissèrent tous la tête. LeeTeuk s'était levé.

- Toi assis et mange ! Il se débrouillera comme un grand.

Hae le força à se rasseoir et poussa une bol devant le leader. Celui-ci surpris par la réaction de son cadet ne refusa pas et commença lentement à manger. Plus personne ne parlait. DongHae les surveillait tous du coin de l'œil.

- Hum... DongHae... je peux demander à LeeTeuk s'il peut me passer le jus d'orange ou... ?


	2. Chapter 2

LeeHae... Du jamais vu. Inexistant. Irréel. Chimérique. Pour toujours et à tout jamais imaginaire. Le LeeHae. Pourtant si vrai. LeeHae. Un pairing qui sonne bien.

- TEUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Pas une seconde. Pas une seconde il pourra être tranquille un jour de congé. Les materner. Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Il se leva du canapé où il venait tout juste de s'être posé après avoir aider RyeoWook à ranger la cuisine, gueuler sur SungMin et HeeChul qui partageait sa chambre de ranger un peu celle-ci. Il avait réussit à s'asseoir. Ça n'avait pas durer longtemps.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre où DongHae, l'auteur du cri, était allongé sur le lit, les main croisées derrière la nuque, un sourire aux lèvres. LeeTeuk s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et mit les mains sur les hanches.

- Et après tu les engueules quand ils me dérangent trop.

- J'voulais voir si t'allais arriver plus vite si c'était moi qui appelais.

Le leader leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfois des occupations bien idiotes. Enfin ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça venant de Hae. Il avait l'habitude. Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas utile ici et qu'il aurait bien pu rester tranquillement assis sur son canapé, il fit volte face.

- Hyung ! Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Tant que t'es là, tu peux me passer mon portable ? Il est sur le bureau.

Soupire. Mais LeeTeuk en gentil leader et peut-être en un peu trop gentil leader puisque DongHae n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper son portable, lui apporta quand même. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. DongHae lui chopa le bras et le tira avec force. LeeTeuk ne put que tomber sur le lit dans un grand « Aaaaaaaaaah » qui n'alerta même pas les autres membres du groupe. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi lui il était assez bête pour accourir à chaque fois que quelqu'un hurlait son prénom. Juste l'espace d'une seconde car le cadet le plaqua sur le matelas et l'immobilisa. Il se pencha sur lui.

- Hae, j'pense pas que ça soit le moment de faire quoi que ce soit qui...

- Je trouve que tous les moments sont bons pour se faire plaisir.

- Même quand la porte est grande ouverte et que tout le monde m'a entendu crier et risque de venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Sauf que personne ne viendra. La mère n'a jamais besoin d'aide. C'est un dieu, une déesse. Rien ne l'atteint. Elle est indestructible, plus forte que n'importe qui. Personne ne viendra et il le savait. DongHae commença à lui dévorer le cou. Oui, c'était le mot. Dévorer. Il sentait ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais ça le lui faisait rien. Une habitude encore une fois.

- Hae...

- J'vais la fermer la porte , okay.

- C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais.

Le plus jeune s'était déjà lever, le libérant de son emprise. Il se redressa. Il aurait pu partir, mais regarder DongHae de dos et d'autre parties bien plus intéressantes qui s'offrait à lui était bien plus tentant. Sauf qu'il aurait mieux fait de se lever et de partir. Surtout partir.

- Reste là et repose toi, avait dit Donghae, je viendrais te chercher plus tard.

Et il avait fermer la porte... à clef. Le leader n'avait pas réagit tout de suite. Il pensait à une blague. Il était souvent sujet de blague. Ça le faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. Il ne prit donc pas la situation au sérieux. Pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand il entendit DongHae s'éloigner le laissant dans la chambre, enfermé, qu'il compris qu'il aurait mieux fait... de sortir.

LeeHae. DongTeuk ? LeeHae... Un sacré pairing. Une désillusion pour ceux qui croyait réellement au EunHae. LeeHae. Vraiment... vrai.

Il regarda autour de lui. Au moins ici, il ne serait pas dérangé. Il pourrait se reposer. Se reposer... Finalement il n'en avait plus envie. Il aurait préféré rester avec les autres. Soigner les blessures, se faire engueuler, chassé un quelconque insecte plutôt que de rester ici sans rien faire. Il soupira. DongHae aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de rester avec lui. Il aurait eu de quoi s'occuper. Là, ses seules occupations consistaient à regarder les nombreux poissons tropicaux de son ami tourner en rond dans leur aquarium ou alors lire les mangas, qu'il avait déjà lu soit dit en passant, ou encore rester allongé sur le lit à rien faire. Il aurait bien pu s'amuser à chercher pourquoi ils l'avaient enfermé là mais la réponse sautait au yeux quand on savait la date du jour. Le premier juillet. Il se doutait bien de ce que ses camarades pouvaient bien préparer de l'autre côté de la porte. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui.

Il fit le tour de la chambre, regardant les photos exposées qu'il connaissait par cœur, comptant les poissons de DongHae, ouvrant l'armoire pour la refermer aussitôt, puis s'assit sur le lit, se releva et s'assit de nouveau pour finalement se laisser tomber en arrière. Il se mit sur le côté, puis l'autre côté. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Il se releva donc et commença a tourné en rond. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa entrer des effluves de cuisine. Mais la porte se referma très rapidement derrière Hae.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Hum... Vous faites quoi ?

- Aaaaaah Aaaaaaah ! Surprise.

- Une surprise ? J'croyais que vous m'aviez enfermer ici pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises, répliqua LeeTeuk en souriant.

- Un peu, un peu. Bon j'y retourne, j'venais juste voir si tu t'étais pas enfuit.

- J'vais éviter de sauter du 5ème étage.

DongHae lui adressa un sourire. LeeTeuk mit les mains dans son dos et essaya son regard le plus mignon. Il sourit. Sourire faisait toujours craquer Hae. Ce dernier le regarda haussant un sourcil se doutant de ce que le leader allait lui demander.

- Plaît-il ?

- Reste avec moi. Je m'ennuierais moins avec toi.

- J'dois les aider.

- Ils sont 8 ils peuvent bien se débrouiller comme des grands.

- C'est moi qui supervise.

Il vint lui poser un baiser sur la joue et s'esquiva avant que LeeTeuk l'emprisonne dans les bras. Il lui adressa un dernier bisou de loin avant de refermer la porte laissant le plus vieux de nouveau seul. Il allait devoir revoir ses techniques d'attendrissements. Il s'allongea sur le lit et attrapa l'ordinateur portable de DongHae. Il l'alluma. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas mettre de code d'accès. L'écran s'alluma directement sur le bureau. Il y avait différents dossiers. LeeTeuk chercha le plus intéressant. Un qui avait pour nom : « Moi », l'intrigua. Il cliqua dessus. Une ribambelle de photos lui apparu. Il ouvrit la première. La photo n'était pas très récente. Deux ou trois ans. C'était DongHae, il souriait à l'appareil photo. Il était chou à cette époque là. Bien sûr ça avait changer à présent. Ce n'était plus un simple DongHae mignon tout pleins qu'il connaissait mais un DongHae sachant se montrer très, très.. très sexy parfois. Il chercha dans le dossiers des photos plus récentes. Il reconnu les photos prises avec lui dans la chambre ou parfois dans la salon. DongHae arrivait comme ça et il les prenait tous les deux en photo. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire et il s'efforçait de faire un grand sourire à l'appareil.

Après quelques minutes d'exploration, il se lassa de regarder ces photos et referma l'ordinateur. Il se mit sur le dos et attendit. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? Il entendait des rires provenant du salon et de la cuisine. Ils s'amusaient eux au moins. Pourquoi il n'avait pas été convier. Il aurait aussi pu préparer cette satanée surprise qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus vraiment une. Il aurait pu aider et avoir l'air surpris après, comme s'il n'était au courant de rire. Il savait se montrer surpris. Il soupira. Tout cela n'était pas logique. Il en voulu encore à DongHae de ne pas être rester avec lui. En bon petit ami, il aurait du. Surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Il aurait du se plier au moindre de ses caprices.

« Mauvais petit ami » pensa-t-il se rappelant par la suite que le jour de l'anniversaire de DongHae, il lui avait fait mauvaise blague sur mauvaise blague jusqu'à ce que Hae ne veuille plus dormir avec lui. Enfin bon... ils s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller quelques minutes après ça.

Son clavaire se termina au bout de deux heures. DongHae revint le chercher. Il lui banda les yeux et le fit avancer. Des odeurs de gâteau flottaient dans tout l'appartement. On le conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il devina être le salon. La table avait été poussée lui sembla-t-il. Puis il sentie Hae se placer derrière lui. Le nœud du bandeau se défit.

- SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !


	3. Chapter 3

Une famille. Une belle famille. Une belle et grande famille. C'était une famille, sa famille qu'il avait devant les yeux. 9 jeunes hommes qui représentaient totalement et entièrement sa Famille. Ce n'est pas ce qui trônait sur la table qui le frappa au début mais juste eux, réunis pour lui faire une surprise. Il faillit en pleurer. Mais se contenta de sourire. Ce si grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Je crois que ça lui plaît pas, chuchoté HeeChul à l'oreille de DongHae.

- Pourquoi ça lui plairait pas ? On a mis tout ce qu'il aime dedans.

- J'sais pas. Son sourire figé fait un peu peur... et il dit rien.

- Il est... surpris. C'est pas ça le but d'une surprise ?

HeeChul se retint de frapper le plus jeune sachant très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

LeeTeuk lui venait tout juste de remarquer le gâteau, que dis-je, l'énorme gâteau qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Un gâteau de 5 étages tout chocolat. Son sourire se fondit un grand « oh ».

- En fait, je crois qu'il l'avait juste pas remarquer, finit par dire RyeoWook.

- C'est pour moi ? Demanda le leader les yeux brillant

- Non pour le grand mec en vert derrière toi, répliqua HeeChul.

- Oui c'est pour toi Teukkie, répondit Hae en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'HeeChul.

Une si belle et grande famille. Si unie, si généreuse. Maman LeeTeuk et ses 9 enfants adorés. Hum... Maman LeeTeuk et ses 8 enfants adorés et un plutôt à part. Un vraiment à part.

DongHae prit LeeTeuk part les hanches et le fait avancer.

- Souffle au moins les bougies.

- Hum.

- Tu vas pleurer ?

LeeTeuk secoua la tête pas si sur de la réponse. Même s'il faisait toujours le fier, le leader fort, intouchable, impénétrable, il avait aussi sa sensibilité. Il prit une grande inspiration, ravalant ses larmes au passage et souffla un gros coup sur les 28 bougies plantées dans le gâteau.

Son vœu, son vœu... qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Oui et non. Qu'ils vivent heureux. Oui qu'ils vivent heureux. Qu'ils s'épanouissent dans ce qu'ils font. Qu'ils rencontrent le grand amour, se marient, aient des enfants, meurent vieux. Mais qu'ils restent toujours unis.

Applaudissements, cris, accolades. Est-ce possible d'être aussi heureux ? Juste parce qu'on est là. Là où on a toujours été et où on espère toujours être. Là où on vit pourtant tous les jours, entouré des mêmes personnes, des mêmes visages, des mêmes sourires.

- LeeTeuk pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeure ! Câlin collectif !

Il sentit des bras l'entourer doucement, des corps se coller au sien, des souffles caresser son visage. Est-ce possible de se sentir aussi bien ?

- Et bien Teukkie, moi qui croyait que tu ne pleurais jamais, lui souffle DongHae à l'oreille.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute ?

- C'est toi l'organisateur si je ne me trompe.

Des lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou et y laissèrent un doux baiser. Le leader essuya ses larmes, sans cesser de sourire. Puis il se retourna, attrapa DongHae part les joue et l'embrassa.

- Bon ! On la fait cette fête ? Dit-il ensuite toutes larmes disparues de son visage.

On mit la musique. Au bout de quelques minutes certains se mirent à danser. On sortit des bouteilles et la boisson coula à flot. LeeTeuk était rester planté à côté du gâteau regardant tout le monde s'amuser. De temps en temps, il plongeait son doigt dans le gâteau pour en goûter la crème. Finalement, ça avait valu le coup de rester des heures dans sa chambre à s'ennuyer. Le gâteau était très bon.

- Moi aussi je peux goûter ? Demanda malicieusement DongHae

- Vas-y, je t'autorise, répondis LeeTeuk replongeant son doigt dans le chocolat.

Mais avant qui ait pu le porter à sa bouche, Hae l'attrapa entre ses dents et lécha consciencieusement le doigt du leader sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

- T'aurais du le dire tout de suite que c'était comme ça que t'en voulais, rigola LeeTeuk.

- Parce que t'aurais accepter ?

- Non, justement.

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand son aîné se moquait ainsi de lui et qui l'empêchait de lui montrer des preuves d'affection. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Mais il s'y était fait. Bien malgré lui. Mais il se colla quand même à son copain et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu viens danser avec moi ou je t'embrasse !

- N'insiste pas plus, je danse !

Pas contrarier le moins du monde par le manque d'amour que lui faisait ressentir le leader il l'attira sur la piste de danse improvisée. Il se mit tout contre lui et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. On les regardait, attendrit, se disant qu'on aimerait bien avoir aussi quelqu'un avec qui être aussi proche. Des regard se croisèrent et des couples se formèrent dans un éclat de rire.

LeeTeuk était assis sur le canapé, une part de gâteau à moitié commencée sur les genoux et une bouteille de bière à la main. Il regardait les autres jouer à des jeux plus idiots les uns que les autres. Il rigolait, parfois pour rien. Il était tard. Il était ivre. Plus qu'ivre. Son sourire ne le quittait plus. Il avait envie de bouger mais ne se levait pas. Ce fut DongHae qui le tira, encore une fois de son immobilité.

- Vient on va se promener.

- Où ?

- Dehors.

- On ne peut pas.

- Allez vient !

Il tira LeeTeuk part le bras pour le forcer à se lever. L'assiette se brisa par terre mais personne ne le remarqua. Personne ne les vit non plus sortir. Sortir dans le couloir. Descendre les escaliers, traverser le hall. Atterrir à l'air frais. Ça leur était si rare de sortir comme ça, en pleine nuit sans être accompagné par quelques gardes du corps. LeeTeuk se sentit libre. Il eut envie de courir mais se sentait trop nauséeux pour ça.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? C'est l'extérieur.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire une fois dans ta vie que j'ai eu une bonne idée

DongHae était piqué au vif. Habituellement, loin des regard de tout le monde le leader était gentil, doux. Il croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Tout ce à quoi s'attendait LeeTeuk. Il avait toujours trouver DongHae mignon avec cette attitude. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'évertuait à le vexé pour à la suite, avoir le droit à cette expression qu'il trouvait adorable.

- Merci Fishy pour cette soirée ! C'était une super idée.

DongHae le considéra du coin de l'œil. Au bout d'un moment, le regard de LeeTeuk lui arracha un sourire.

- Hum ! J'espère quand même que ça t'a plu. Ça nous à pris du temps. Et imagine, j'ai fais gâteau avec EunHyuk et KyuHyun. RyeoWook nous à presque pas aider.

- C'est super. Il était super bon. Tu pourras m'en faire pleins maintenant que t'es passer expert dans la matière.

- Hum.. exagère pas.

LeeTeuk posa un léger baiser su la joue du plus jeune puis lui prit la main. Lentement, ils entamèrent une promenade nocturne. Il faisait chaud, bon. C'était agréable. Une petite brise fraîche venait parfois leur caresser le visage. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une air de jeu et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe. Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé sans rien dire. Les moments où ils étaient vraiment seuls étaient rares et ils gouttaient à celui là avec beaucoup de plaisir.

- Teukkie ?

- Hum...

- C'était quoi ton vœux quand t'as souffler les bougies ?

- Si j'te le dis il se réalisera pas.

- J'suis sûr que t'as fais un vœux qui te concerne même pas directement. J'te connais.

- Et alors ? Ça te dérange ?

- On est grand.

- Hum...

Ils replongèrent dans la contemplation des étoiles. Soudain, une étoile filante apparu dans le ciel.

- Fais un vœux, fais un vœux Teukkie, s'exclama DongHae tout excité.

- Non toi vas-y. J'en ai déjà fais un.

Hae ferma les yeux l'air concentré et sourit. Il se mit sur le côté et embrassa LeeTeuk.

- Et bien moi, mon rêve est un rêve bien égoïste.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça n'est jamais bon de vivre dans un rêve. Un rêve. Un rêve n'est-il pas fait pour être bisé ? Se sentir bien ? Le malheur est plus grand. Le bonheur ? Qu'est-ce que le bonheur. On le cherche tous mais on n'en mesure jamais la chance. Pourquoi le remarque-t-on quand on le perd ? Aimé un être bien plus qu'on s'aime. Aimer ce que l'on fait bien plus que cet être cher ? Que faire ? Un rêve existe pour être brisé. Rien de plus.

Il était bien là. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se lever. Il sentait sa peau brûlante coller à lui. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il aimait ça. Il posa son front contre son dos. Il voulait le réveiller mais n'osa pas cette fois ci. Le laisser un peu en paix. Juste profiter de sa présence. Il voulait profiter d'être là et pas ailleurs. Il avait raison de vouloir en profiter. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra encore plus contre lui. Il caressa doucement ses abdos. Il entendit un petit gémissement. Ça le fit sourire. Il le sentit bouger doucement. Leur corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux. Agréable. Tellement agréable.

- J'ai chaud, dit DongHae d'une petite voix.

Il s'écarta.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis de t'en aller.

Hae se retourna et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Il sentie ses lèvres se poser sur ses joues, son front, son cou et descendre lentement le long de son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui. Les petites morsures que lui infligeait DongHae lui faisait du bien. Sa langue sur peau.

- LEETEUUUUUUUUUUUK !

Il gémit. Pas maintenant. Non. Laisser maman se faire plaisir juste quelques secondes de plus. La main de DongHae passa sur ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- LEETEUUUUUUUUUUUK !

Il soupira et repoussa DongHae.

- N'y va pas. Ils vont se débrouiller, dit se dernier dont la tête émergea des couvertures.

Il l'embrassa lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Pour une fois qu'il y avait le droit, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. LeeTeuk se laissa faire.

- LEETEUUUUUUUUUUUK ! Téléphone pour toi.

Il soupira de nouveau et se redressa. DongHae émit un grognement mécontent. Jamais. Jamais on ne le laissera goutter pleinement à ce plaisir. Il regarda son aîné enfiler un jogging et sortir de la chambre.

YeSung l'attendait derrière la porte, un téléphone à la main.

- Le patron, dit-il simplement donnant le portable au leader et s'en allant.

- Hum.. allô ?

- JungSu ? Nous avons un petit problème.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Je vous en parlerais plus précisément quand vous serez à l'agence.

- On est en congés.

- Je sais mais il faut que vous veniez. C'est urgent.

- J'arrive.

- Et emmener DongHae avec vous. Ça le concerne aussi.

- Euh.. d'accord.

Il raccrocha. LeeTeuk resta un moment le mobile collé à l'oreille. Un problème. Un gros problème. Urgent. DongHae.

Il alla rendre le téléphone à YeSung.

- Un problème ? lui demanda celui-ci

- Il faut que j'aille à l'agence. Avec DongHae. Y'a un soucie quelque part.

- Quoi comme problème ?

- Je sais pas.

Il réfléchissait. La seule chose qu'il voyait comme problème c'était DongHae et lui. Leur relation. Bien que l'agence soit au courant et ait accepté, ils avaient fait attention à garder leur relation secrète aux yeux du monde extérieur. Quel était le problème alors ?

- Hyung ?

Il se retourna vers KyuHyun qui était, comme à son habitude, derrière son écran d'ordinateur.

- Oui ?

- Je pense savoir quel est le problème..

- Hein ?

Il se précipita derrière lui.

Lui. Lui et DongHae. Des photos. Beaucoup de photos. Lui et DongHae main dans la main. Lui et DongHae allongés sur la pelouse du terrain de jeu. Lui et DongHae s'embrassant. Lui et DongHae s'embrassant. Il se mordit la lèvre, sans éprouver aucun plaisir cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

LeeTeuk ne releva même pas la tête, le regard fixé sur les photos qui défilaient sur l'écran. Il se traita d'idiot intérieurement. DongHae s'avança vers lui.

- Un problème Hyung ?

- Rien. Va t'habiller Hae. On doit aller à l'agence.

- Mais.. on est en congé.

- Discute pas et va t'habiller.

Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira hors de la pièce avant qu'il est pu voir quoi que ce soit. DongHae s'habilla en silence. LeeTeuk était dans ses pensées. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention ? Quand ils furent près, ils se rendirent en voiture à l'agence. Ils ne parlaient pas. Malgré les nombreuses questions que DongHae se posait à présent. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si oui, quoi ? Ils arrivèrent, descendirent de voiture, entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le patron les attendait dans son bureau. Un air grave flottait sur son visage.

- vous vouliez nous voir ?

- Oui. Asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît.

Ils s'exécutèrent. DongHae tourna la tête vers le leader mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda LeeTeuk d'un voix trop calme.

- Oui. C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Hier soir ? Intervint DongHae qui ne comprenait pas.

- Votre petite... virée nocturne.

- Oh !

Une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. DongHae se mordit la langue.

- Je comprend que vous ayez envie d'être ensemble mais nous nous étions compris sur le fait que ça ne devait pas s'ébruiter.

- Oui, répondit le plus vieux. Je suis désolé ça ne se représentera pas. Nous feront attention.

- Vous faisiez attention jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est ébruité ? Atterrit soudain DongHae.

Le patron alluma le rétroprojecteur et les photos que LeeTeuk avait vues plus tôt défilèrent. DongHae fit un « oh » silencieux se tournant vers LeeTeuk qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Ces photos ne sont pas très arrangeantes pour nos affaires vous savez, reprit le patron. Elles nuisent au commerce et vont sûrement être sujettes à des polémiques qui ne feront pas que de la pub à l'agence et au groupe. En êtes vous conscient ?

- Oui, répondit le leader.

- Nous avons déjà reçu beaucoup de mail négatif à propos de ça.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose. Ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

- Oui.

- Vous devez démentir cette rumeur.

- Oui.

- Vous devez vous séparer.

- Oui... PARDON ?

Les rêves sont faits pour être brisés. C'est ainsi et pas autrement.


	5. Chapter 5

LeeHae. Un si beau couple. LeeHae. Une mort certaine. Juste un rêve. Quelque chose dont on ne voulait pas. LeeHae. Pourquoi du LeeHae ?

- Teukkie...

- C'est rien Hae.

- NON !

Ils étaient dans la voiture. LeeTeuk n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait fait son devoir de Leader. Il avait du le faire. Il n'osait pas regarder DongHae. Il s'en voulait. Il lui en voulait. Non il s'en voulait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Il ravala ses larmes, fixant la route, s'efforçant de ne pas voir la détresse dans les yeux du plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement le cadet.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du t'emmener dehors. C'était idiot et...

- Je t'ai suivit. J'ai rien dit. J'aurais du te dire que c'était pas une bonne idée. Mais je t'ai suivit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ils peuvent pas nous faire ça, chuchota DongHae.

LeeTeuk ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait tout gâcher. Il n'avait pas fait comme il fallait. Il avait mis en péril sa famille. Il aurait pu les rendre malheureux. Leur faire perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il le rendait malheureux. Il avait briser ce qu'il avait construit. Il n'aurait jamais du. Jamais. Il était un mauvais leader. Une mauvaise mère. Il n'avait pas réussit à les protéger. Leur cocon se cassait. Doucement. Lentement. Douloureusement.

- Hyung...

- Arrête DongHae. On ne peut rien y faire. C'est leur décision. On ne peut rien contre eux. Je ne peux rien contre eux.

- On a qu'à faire semblant.

- C'est impossible.

- Ils n'en sauront rien. Je ne veux pas...

- On n'a pas le choix Hae. On va faire comme ils ont dit jusqu'à ce que tout ça se tasse.

- Je ne veux pas.

LeeTeuk arrêta brusquement la voiture. On les klaxonna. Il s'en foutait. Il se tourna vers son cadet.

- Tu n'as pas à discuter DongHae. C'est comme ça et pas autrement d'accord ? Alors tu ne feras rien. On ne fera rien. On va se tenir tranquille et c'est tout. Compris ?

DongHae serra les lèvres. Il lui en voulait de l'engueuler comme ça. Il voulait juste trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Non, il voulait juste... il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand le leader redémarra. Une seule.

Arrivé à l'appartement, LeeTeuk annonça une réunion d'urgence. Tout le monde se réuni dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ? Demanda Siwon.

- Rien d'important. J'ai quelque petite chose à revoir.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de quelque chose de pas important, chuchota EunHyuk à YeSung. Il est en colère.

- HYUKJAE ! J'aimerais que t'écoute ce que je dis. Pourquoi vous écoutez jamais ? Vous pouvez pas rester concentrer deux secondes ?

Un si beau rêve.

- Je vais refaire les chambre.

Une douleur si grande.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui DongHae dormira avec EunHyuk.

Un si beau rêve.

- HeeChul tu ira dormir avec ShinDong.

Briser.

- Et RyeoWook viendra avec moi.

Un si beau rêve.

- J'aimerais que vous déménagiez vos affaires avant ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent tous. DongHae tremblait. LeeTeuk avait envie de hurler. Frapper. Cogner.

- Il y a un problème entre vous deux ? Demanda alors HeeChul.

- On ne pose aucune question c'est bien compris ? Maintenant au boulot !

Et il sortit. Il se rendit dans la première pièce qui se présenta à lui. La salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide. Voilà ce qui l'aiderait à décompresser. Il ferma la porte à clef et mit l'eau en route. Il passa la main en dessous. Soupira. Il éteignis l'eau et pris son visage entre ses mains. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais. Mais il devait se montrer fort. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il avait fait son devoir. Pour la survit du groupe. Pour que tout continu comme avant. Ou presque comme avant. DongHae. Il revit son visage. Sa déception. Sa tristesse Sa colère. Il avait envie de se frapper. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il craquer ? Pourquoi était-il tomber amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi Hae avait-il répondu à ses sentiments ? Quel imbécile. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait du. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Tout s'effondrait. Son beau petit monde. Il fallait le redresser. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas sans lui. Lui. Il soupira.

Après quelques minutes, il réussit à se reprendre et sortit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Juste quelques chuchotements. Il les ignora. Il savait de quoi ils parlaient. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il se rendit dans sa chambre. DongHae faisait ses valises. L'espace d'une seconde, il voulu le retenir. Revenir sur ses paroles. L'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa famille. Sa belle et grande famille. Ses enfants. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Hae se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as été dur avec eux, lui dit-il.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils posent de questions.

- Ils en poseront. Tu les connais mieux que personne.

- Je sais.

- Teukkie...

- Non.

DongHae haussa des épaules, impuissant. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il voulait rester avec lui. Dans cette chambre. Près de lui. Dormir avec lui. Rêver près de lui. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il finit de mettre ses vêtements dans la valise. Il avait l'impression de déménager à l'autre bout du monde et pas de l'autre côté du couloir. Ces deux mètres qui allaient maintenant les séparer la nuit allaient lui sembler être des millier de kilomètres. Une montagne infranchissable.

LeeTeuk s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il ne put résister. Il se mit au dessus de lui.

- Hae, non..

- Une dernière fois.

- On ne peut pas.

- Juste une dernière fois. S'il te plaît.

- Et s'ils l'apprenaient?

- Personne ne saura. Laisse moi... une dernière fois.

LeeTeuk ferma les yeux et sentie les lèvres de DongHae se poser sur les siennes. Il ne voulait pas quitter ça. Abandonner.

Les plus beaux rêves sont aussi les plus cours. Pourquoi ? Parce que le bonheur ne dure jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Quand un malheur arrive, on ne se dit jamais : Après le malheur, le bonheur. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux. Comme après la pluie le beau temps. Non, jamais on se le dit. Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à rester pleinement dans le bonheur ? Le bonheur n'existe pas.

Appuyé contre le battant de la porte, il le regardait. Lui, plongé dans ses sudoku. Parfois il marquait un chiffre dans une case pour l'effacer immédiatement. Il était concentré et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son cadet. Ça faisait quelques jours à présent qu'il l'évitait comme il pouvait, essayait le moins possible de lui parler. Et DongHae ne venait pas le voir. Malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas la réaction du leader, il l'acceptait. Il se disait qu'il devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Il n'y pouvait rien. Mais ce jour-là, il avait envie. Envie d'un peu de proximité. D'être proche de lui. De le regarder, le toucher, lui parler. Le regarder.

Il finit par s'avancer et s'asseoir face à lui. LeeTeuk leva les yeux, croisa le regard du plus jeune, fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans son jeu. Mais la présence de son cadet le gênait, le dérangeait, le déconcentrait. Il avait envie... envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il s'en foutait de ce que pensait les fans, qui voulait avant tout être avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout cela leur était à présent impossible. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. C'était un temps révolu, loin derrière eux. Trop loin.

Il soupira et leva la tête. DongHae souriait. Jamais il n'avait vu se sourire faillir durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de leur rendez vous avec le patron. Il continuait, comme si rien n'était arriver. Pourtant il voyait dans son regard cette envie féroce de...

- T'as besoin de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il pour empêcher ses pensées de divaguer.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te regarde. J'ai encore le droit non ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de DongHae s'agrandit. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se lécha la lèvre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. LeeTeuk baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça lui était impossible. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE ! Il griffonna un chiffre au hasard.

- Je ne pense pas qui se mette là, dit alors le cadet.

Le leader releva les yeux. Sourire. Puis regarda sa case. Effectivement. Pourquoi sa présence le perturbait-elle autant ? Il en avait l'habitude pourtant.

Qu'est-ce qu'une habitude ? Un geste répétitif. Tous les jours. Toujours le même. Une action. Quelque chose. Un fait. Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Les jours changent. Les habitudes se perdent. Voilà une habitude de perdue.

Il fixait la porte comme tous les soir depuis quelques jours. Deux mètres plus loin, il était là. Allongé sur son lit sûrement. Peut-être déjà endormis. Rêvant.

- Vas-y !

- J'peux pas.

- Il ne te dira rien.

- Il me repoussera.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait la force.

- Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère.

- Il te rend triste, pourquoi ne le mettrais-tu pas en colère ?

- Il est triste aussi.

- Tout est de sa faute, Il...

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Alors vas-y.

DongHae se tourna vers HyukJae. Il lui souriait doucement, confiant. Pour lui, il était impossible que LeeTeuk repousse son ami. Il l'aimait. Ça se voyait. Encore. Il le poussa vers la porte, lui ouvrit

- Allez, lui chuchota-t-il.

Et il referma la porte. DongHae resta dans le couloir, regardant la porte face à lui. Encore une fois. Il était tout près. Très près. Accessible. Juste une porte. Un seul panneau en bois. Un tout petit panneau en bois. Ce n'était pas insurmontable. Il pouvait le faire.

- Si tu n'y va pas, je vais me coucher, entendit-il alors derrière lui.

Il se retourna. RyeoWook le regardait, adossé contre le mur. RyeoWook qui partageait à présent la chambre du leader. RyeoWook qui occupait sa place. RyeoWook qui dormait si près de lui. RyeoWook qu'il enviait tellement.

- Il ne va pas te manger.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il fit vote face et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa nouvelle chambre. Mais RyeoWook le chopa par le poignet et le poussa contre la porte de leur chambre dans un grand fracas. Il entendit un grognement et les bruits des ressort d'un matelas.

- RyeoWook c'est toi ?

- Oui, j'entre.

Et RyeoWook poussa DongHae à l'intérieur de la pièce. LeeTeuk lui tournait le dos. Il faisait sombre. Il reconnaissait cette odeur. Cette présence. Cette respiration. Il regarda son dos dépourvu de couverture. Il voulait le caresser, l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas. Non. Mais son cœur fut plus fort que sa raison. Il s'avança lentement. Sa respiration était bloquée. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Non. Il ne devait pas. Il s'assit sur le lit lentement et se glissa dans les couvertures. LeeTeuk ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui. Un corps se coller au sien. Le sien. Celui qu'il redoutait. Celui dont il n'avait pas le droit.

- Va-t-en.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si.

- Je ne veux pas.

Les jours passent.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Respecté les lois n'a jamais été mon fort.

Et ne se ressemblent pas. Un baiser, une caresse. Des mots.

- Hae. S'il te plaît.

- Une dernière fois.

- Tu dis ça.

Les jours changent.

- Je...

- Tais-toi.

Un baiser. Une caresse. Un souffle. Des mains. Si proche. Si doux. Douloureux. Des yeux se ferment. Des bouches se pincent. Un baiser.

- DongHae tu ne peux pas.

- Partir ? Oui, je ne peux plus.

- Tu n'as pas le droit.

Des habitudes se perdent. Des interdictions. Une caresse. Basse. Un gémissement. Il se retourna.

- Va-t-en.

- Non.

Le leader se mit au dessus du plus jeune, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Une lueur de victoire.

- Tu vas m'écouter et attentivement Lee DongHae. Je te demande d'arrêter ça. Immédiatement. Tu es égoïste. Tu n'es pas seul ici. On est 10. 10 qui ont un rêve. Tu vas briser ça.

- Hyung...

- TAIS TOI ! Tais toi. Tu ne peux plus okay ? On est plus ensemble. Le nous n'existe plus. Est-ce que tu me comprend ?

- J'ai envie de...

- Et bien plus moi. Tu t'en vas. Je ne peux plus te voir. C'est terminé. Terminé. TERMINE ! FINI. TU M'ENTENDS FINI !

Il le regardait. Des larmes. Plus de sourire. Ce sourire si habituel pourtant. Il avait disparu. Il n'existait plus.

Les habitudes se perdent. Le passé est douloureux. Le présent l'est encore plus. Le future... il n'y a plus de future. Tu m'aimes ? Énormément.

Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas.


	7. Chapter 7

EunHae. Le EunHae. LE EunHae. Comment ça avait pu finir comme ça ? Le EunHae soigne toutes les maladies. Le EunHae est toujours là. Le EunHae aura toujours un futur. Le EunHae console, cajole, fait gagner beaucoup d'argent. Le EunHae à l'extérieur si joyeux. A l'intérieur si triste.

- J'le déteste !

- Mais non. Tu ne le déteste pas.

- Si j'le déteste qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je m'en vais. J'en ai marre de me faire gueuler dessus.

- Hyukkie ! Reste. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Alors arrête de dire que j'ai tords.

- Hum...

Il tournait en rond, encore et encore sous les yeux de son ami. Son esprit était en ébullition. Un feu ardent. Un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Restait à savoir ce qui allait sortir de cette explosion. Des larmes ? Des hurlements ? Il n'y arrivait plus. N'en pouvait plus. Les paroles de LeeTeuk lui transperçaient les tympans à chaque minute, secondes qui passaient. Et il ne se posait qu'une seule question. Pourquoi ? Simplement pourquoi ? Comme on dit : c'est souvent quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point elle nous était précieuse. C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait pour DongHae. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il pourrait vivre sans LeeTeuk. Qu'il y arriverait. Que ça ne serait pas grave. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Mais il savait le leader malheureux. Aussi malheureux que lui. Plus peut-être. Sûrement plus.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère. Ça lui arrivait de s'énerver mais jamais avec une tel force. Jamais il ne disait des choses aussi blessantes. « Le nous n'existe plus ». Plus. Plus.

- DongHae... calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Il me déteste.

- Non. Jamais il te détestera. Attend. Il faut être patient.

La patience, il ne connaissait pas. Jamais. Pas comme ça. Il s'assit sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'aller le voir ? De lui parler. De lui demander pardon. De lui dire qu'il ne recommencera pas. Plus. Ça ne serait qu'un mensonge. Il ne pourrait pas. Il voulait. Il voulait tellement. Être dans ses bras. Se serrer contre lui. Comme avant.

HyukJae s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui en voulait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Encore et encore. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait mal. Ça n'avait plus de sens. « Tu m'aimes ? Plus que ça ». Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Il voulait. Voulait tellement.

Le EunHae. Seulement le EunHae.

- Tu as été dur Hyung. Il ne voulait pas faire mal. C'est normal.

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas.

- Je sais.

- RyeoWook j'ai dis pas de question sur ça.

- Je ne te comprends pas...

- Le groupe. C'est pour le groupe. Tu crois que je fais ça par pur plaisir ?

- Pense un peu à toi des fois. Ça te ferais pas de mal. On se débrouille très bien tout seul.

Penser à lui. Penser à lui. L'avait-il fait au moins une fois? Sûrement. Pour lui il avait décider d'être avec DongHae. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Par pur égoïsme. Jamais il n'aurait du. Il le savait pourtant. Mais non. Par plaisir parce qu'il en avait envie, lui et rien que lui, il l'avait fait. Il le savait.

Mais il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. Le repousser gentiment. Lui expliquer calmement. Mais DongHae l'aurait-il seulement écouter ? Il le connaissait. Borné, sourd. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du lui demander de se calmer. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. Préserver ce qu'il restait à préserver. A présent, il ne restait plus rien à préserver. Plus rien. Ils avaient tout détruit en une nuit. Mais au moins, ils l'avaient fait ensemble.

Attendre que ça passe, voilà ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Attendre. LeeTeuk pouvait. Mais DongHae ? Il semblait tellement en souffrir. Maintenant il le voyait. Il avait vu les larmes. Et ce visage sans sourire. Ce visage qu'il aimait tant regarder. Son visage. Il s'était promis de ne jamais voir un tel visage. Mais il l'avait provoquer. Il s'était promis de le rendre heureux. Mais il avait faillit. Tout ça a cause d'une nuit où il avait voulu s'amuser. Juste un peu. Profiter. Être avec lui. Quelques minutes. Seuls. Juste quelques minutes. S'amuser.

Le temps n'est qu'un jeu qui se joue de nous. Tout le temps. Il nous dit que tout redeviendra. Mais redeviendra quoi ? Il nous fait juste vieillir encore plus que l'on l'est déjà. Il nous tue. Doucement. Lentement. Avec un plaisir immense. Sans jamais se retourner.

Un jour qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir arriver arriva. Une émission. Juste une petite émission à laquelle ils devaient participer. Quelques dizaines de minutes rien de plus. Ils étaient assis sur les gradins prévu à cet effet. Ils regardaient les jeux que le présentateur avait prévu tout spécialement pour ses inviter. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'amuser mais ils s'exécutaient avec le sourire. Vint le tour de DongHae. Il devait grimper sur une ballon et attraper un papier accrocher à quelques mètres du sol. Rien de plus facile. Rien de plus drôle. LeeTeuk le regarda faire avec un sourire. Un faux sourire. Le sourire qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais qu'avait-il de différent des autres ?

Perché sur son ballon, il était si beau. Les bras tendus, essayant de ne pas tomber. Essayant d'attraper ce foutu papier. Il était beau. Il le voulait. Là, maintenant tout de suite. Devant tout le monde. Il s'en fichait. Il le voulait. Pourquoi ces choses sont-elles interdites ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Il l'attrapa. Il était le seul à ne pas être tomber. LeeTeuk le trouvait beau. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ces questions. Ces questions qu'il avait attendu si longtemps.

- J'aimerais vous montrer des photos et que vous disiez ce que vous en penser, dit le présentateur un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire malsain. Des photos s'affichèrent sur l'écran derrière lui. Les photos. Ces photos. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il les avait tellement regarder. Se disant qu'elles ne devaient pas exister. Qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit d'exister. Comment de simple photo pouvaient-t-elles tout détruire comme ça ? D'un coup de flash ? Un simple truc sur un écran. Un truc. Une chose.

- Je trouve ses photos intéressantes, continua le présentateur. Elles nous apprennent pleins de choses vous ne trouvez pas ?

Malsain.

- En effet, je les trouve intéressantes, répondit alors DongHae. Elles montrent à quel point notre leader ne tient pas l'alcool.

Rire

- Elles ont été prise le soir de son anniversaire si je ne me trompe ? Demanda le présentateur.

- Exactement. Il avait un peu trop bu j'ai voulu le sortir pour qu'il prenne l'air et se dégrise un peu.

- Vraiment ?

Mensonge. Pur mensonge. Qui peut croire à ça ?

- Quand il a trop bu, LeeTeuk Hyung se transforme en monstre des bisous. J'ai eu le malheur de me faire avoir. D'autres personnes dans le groupes peuvent en témoigner.

Il se retourna vers le groupe. Plusieurs hochèrent la tête. YeSung prit son visage entre ses mains l'air honteux. HeeChul sourit effleurant ses lèvres.

L'émission se termina. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. DongHae évita LeeTeuk. Son regard. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

- Hae...

- Tu m'adresse la paroles maintenant ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

- Hae... je suis désolé. Et merci. Merci.

- Je ne fait pas ça pour toi. Mais pour le groupe. Ton cher groupe.

Je t'aime. Moi aussi. Tellement. Plus que ça. Tu m'aime ? Plus maintenant. Je te déteste. Et toi ? Tellement ? Encore plus. Plus rien. Plus d'amour. Roméo et Juliette. Sans mort. Je t'aime ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ils se regardent. Il hurle. Il essaye de hurler. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il ne peut plus bouger. Ligoter, pétrifier. Il les regarde. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Son cerveau est en ébullition. Non. Non. Pas ça. Il essaye de se libérer. Ils s'embrassent. Non. Il pleure. Il ne peux pas. Il ne veux pas. Regarder ça. Non. Non. NON.

EunHae. Le EunHae. Pour toujours. Encore et toujours. Heureux. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? EunHae. Ensemble. Non.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Les images s'effaçaient petit à petit. Ne jamais voir ça. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais voir ça. C'était trop dur. Et pourtant. HyukJae et DongHae. Ensemble ? Ils étaient si proches ces jours ci. Il ne voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Même si tout était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible.

Il se leva. Il était fatigué. Plus fatigué que quand il s'était couché. Les jours qui passaient le fatiguaient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les voir ensemble. Se voir sans Lui. Il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Mais s'en était trop. Il devait le supporter pourtant. Encore un peu. Juste un peu. En espérant.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Ces dernier jours, il était toujours le dernier lever. Il ne faisait plus rien. Plus personnes ne hurlait son prénom à tord et à travers dans l'appartement. Ils se débrouillaient. Ils le sentaient tous. LeeTeuk était au bord de la crise. Le moindre stress en plus le rendrait malade. Au sens propre du terme. Ils le regardèrent s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle, en bout de table, le regard vide. Pas de sourire. Pas de grand bonjour. Juste un LeeTeuk vide. Personne ne parlait. Jusqu'à ce qu'HeeChul se soit levé.

- Hey ! Faite pas cette tête. C'est pas de votre faute si Teukkie peut plus se taper son poisson. On va pas faire la gueule pour ça franchement.

- HeeChul assied toi et mange, dit Siwon.

- Quoi ? C'est bon. Ils ne sont plus ensemble. On ne va pas en faire une histoire. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. C'est leur affaire.

- Ce sont les affaire de tout le monde autour de cette table HeeChul. Alors maintenant ferme-là.

- Pourquoi ça serait nos affaires ? J'y suis pour rien s'ils ont cassé. Les pauvres chou...

LeeTeuk baissa la tête et continua de jouer avec sa cuillère, sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Raison. Il avait toujours raison. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment faire endurer ça à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas le droit. Le droit. C'est RyeoWook qui intervint alors.

- Ce sont nos affaires Hyung. Faut-il que je te rappelle pourquoi ils ont fait ça ou ça va ?

- On les oblige de rien.

- Parce que t'aurais préférer qu'ils restent ensemble et te retrouver à la rue comme ça ? Hein ? Alors maintenait fait moi plaisir et ferme ta grande gueule. Barre toi d'ici aussi ça serait tellement bien.

- Ouuuuh ! RyeoWook est fâché. Attention. Bientôt il va nous envoyé des paillettes à la gueule pour nous punir.

Tout le monde étaient sur les nerfs. Ça se sentait. HeeChul lui, sans le vouloir, déblatérait ses paroles. Jamais il n'avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Comment le formuler ? Comment faire ? Il ne le pensait pas. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait fait autant de mal à son leader. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait qu'il se rende compte. Qu'il arrête. Qu'il pense à lui. Qu'il soit heureux. Qu'ils soient heureux.

- Enfin tant mieux. Tu vaudrais mieux comme leader pour le moment. Là, on ne peut vraiment pas faire pire.

- HEECHUL !

LeeTeuk s'était levé. Il le regarda à tour de rôle.

- Alors RyeoWook sera votre nouveau leader...

Il se tourna vers RyeoWook.

- Tu sais bien mieux faire la maman que moi.

Et il s'en alla. Siwon, d'une nature pourtant pas violente frappa HeeChul. Ce qui lui remit bien les idée en place. Il ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard le mal était fait.

- HeeChul tu...

- Pardon ?

Des dessins. Des lettres. Des mot. Des phrases. Des bêtises. Comment de simples sons peuvent-ils produire ça ? Une catastrophe. De la colère, de la tristesse. De la joie ? Jamais. Des paroles. Pourtant de simples paroles. Une douleur aiguë et irréversible. Irréversible ?

Il ne pouvait plus. Il regardait les poissons tourner dans leur aquarium. Il se demandait depuis des jours pourquoi Il les avait laissé là. Dans sa chambre. D'un côté, ça lui plaisait. Il aimait les regarder. Ça lui rappelait DongHae. Pourquoi son nom était si douloureux. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. HeeChul avait raison. Il n'était plus un bon leader. L'avait-il été au moins une fois ? Ce choix. Ce fameux choix n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Non. Il aurait du dire non. Au moins une fois dans sa vie. A quelqu'un d'autre qu'à DongHae. Il soupira. Son vœux ne s'était pas réaliser. Qu'ils soient tous heureux. Pour toujours. Non, il ne s'était pas réalisé.

- Tu pleures ?

Il ne se retourna pas. Il connaissais cette voix. Cette voix qu'il pourrait identifié les yeux fermés, endormis. Même sourd il saurait toujours que c'est lui. Lui.

- Non.

Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parler ces derniers jours. A cause de lui. DongHae n'avait pas préféré s'approcher de nouveau. Il avait eu raison. Et tord à la fois.

- Je te connais par cœur. Comme si je t'avais fait JungSu, comme si je t'avais fait.

Le leader ne répondit rien. Il croisa les bras, les yeux embrumés. Ils ne voyait plus que des taches de couleur voleter dans l'eau.

- Ça vire au mélo drame cette histoire, continua DongHae en s'approchant. J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas que tu sois triste. J'aime pas cette ambiance pourri. J'aime pas savoir ce qu'il risque de passer si je m'approche un peu plus.

- Il ne se passera plus rien.

Il se retourna. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. Il était un mauvais leader. Pourquoi ne pas être un mauvais leader jusqu'au bout. Il attrapa Hae et l'embrassa violemment. Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouie bien profondément dans son cœur explosèrent. Il ne pouvait plus. Se retenir. Il ne voulait plus. Mais Il le repoussa.

- Ce n'est pas censé être une mauvaise idée ?

- Tout est mauvais en ce moment Hae. Pourquoi ne pas en rajouter.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur cognait trop fort. Il était sur le point d'imploser. Si ce n'était déjà fait. Il le voulait. Lui. Entièrement. Sans retenu. Pour toujours et à jamais. Ne plus jamais se restreindre. Être égoïste. Maintenant et toujours. Il ne voulait plus. Ne pouvait plus.

- Teukkie. J'aime pas ce qu'il s'est passer. Pas du tout. J'voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Vraiment comme avant.

- C'est toi qui vire au mélo drame là.

- Je ne fais que suivre ton exemple. Tu pleure.

- J'pleure si je veux.

- Je mélo dramatise si je veux.

LeeTeuk sourit. Un sourire. Un vrai. Puis se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il en savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait besoin. Tellement besoin. Cette situation était bizarre. Ça ne collait pas. Plus rien ne collait de tout manière. Tout son corps se libérait. Il avait envie de rire. Il pleurait. Il l'aimait

- Hae. Tu m'en veux ?

- Énormément.

- Oh...

- Mais je crois que tu pourrais arrangé ça.

- Ah ?

- J'aimerais que tu réalise mon vœux. Celui que j'ai fait cette fameuse nuit, sous les étoiles.

LeeTeuk pencha la tête sur le côté puis sourit. Tout était si bizarre. Mais si réel. Heureusement réel.

C'est un peu comme un conte de fée. Mais les boys band ne sont-ils pas censé faire rêver ? De la magie. Et de l'amour. Tellement d'amour. Les jours passent et jamais plus ne se ressembleront. Après la pluie le beau temps. Et plus de EunHae.

Tu m'aimes ? Tout dépend de la suite. Même les fins les plus heureuses peuvent avoir leur rebondissement. Celle là en aura encore beaucoup.


	9. Epilogue

Une nuit suffit souvent à tout briser. Une minutes. Une secondes. Mais un mot peut aussi tout réparer. Une seule nuit. Une caresse. Un baiser.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aiment. Il s'aimeront. Sûrement. Un amour infaillible. Sans obstacle.

Les jours changent. Mais pas trop vite. Il faut le temps. Les jours passent et jamais ne se ressembleront. Un regard suffit. Une étoile brille. Pourquoi pas. Un regard.

- Hae ?

- Hum..

- Hae ?

- Oui ?

- Hae ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien j'aime juste dire ça.

Une parole. Juste une parole. Une simple parole. Un regard et une parole. Ça avait suffit. Ils s'aiment. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'on leur dise. Quoi qu'ils fassent. Ils s'aiment.

- Teukkie ?

- Oui ?

- Teukkie ?

- C'est pas drôle Hae.

- Non j'voulais te demander un truc mais j'me souviens pas.

Un tourbillon de couleur. Un arc en ciel. Une explosion. Du Bonheur ? Comme quoi il existe. Ils existent.

- Ah si, je sais. Embrasse-moi.

Tu m'aime ? Beaucoup. Et personne n'avait eu le choix. Accepter. Accepter était la seule chose. Main dans la main ils y étaient aller. Ensemble. Ils l'avaient fait. Pas le choix. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Finalement le LeeHae. Ça se vend bien.

Un conte de fée ça fini toujours bien. Rien ne faillit. Jamais. Pas ça.


End file.
